monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieran Valentine/cartoon
Kieran Valentine debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", which premiered on February 12, 2013. He is voiced by Jonathan Lipow in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 TV specials In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Valentine is the main antagonist. Draculaura reveals he used to date a boy named Valentine, but she had to move away from him. Toralei Stripe begins her plan by calling Valentine (while imitating Draculaura's voice), which causes him to transfer to Monster High. Clawd Wolf decides to give Draculaura a box of the items that reminded her how she fell in love with him, but she finds out that Valentine transferred to Monster High, and starts spending time with him. Clawdeen Wolf tells Draculaura that she can't have it both ways; she has to make a choice: either Clawd or Valentine. Draculaura soon realizes that while she has enjoyed spending time with Valentine, she really has moved on from him to Clawd, but after she confesses this to Valentine (who has been revealed to purposely break the hearts of the girls he originally dated, once they were totally in love with him, he would 'harvest their hearts'), he's forced to hypnotize Draculaura into loving him. Frankie Stein and Abbey Bominable then go back up to Cupid's tower, where they try to find a way to break the spell so Clawd can show Draculaura the box. They are successful when they learn they can break the spell by smashing the bow, and they decide to do it at Draculaura's party, where everyone will be. Cleo and Clawdeen then make copies of the key to the concert hall to use as party invitations and give them out to many students, including Cupid, Clawd, Valentine, Draculaura, and Jackson because he will need to turn into Holt Hyde to be the DJ. On the night of the party, Frankie is about to smash the bow, but it's quickly stolen by Toralei, who begins to shoot random monsters, including Cleo and Gil. Clawdeen then hatches a plan to use herself as bait to distract Toralei while the others get the bow. The ghouls smash the bow, which frees everyone from the spell, Clawd then tries to show Draculaura the box but is pinned against the wall by Valentine's magic. However, Clawd still manages to convince Draculaura to look in the box which reminds her why she fell in love with Clawd and breaks free from Valentine's spell, she then confronts Valentine who is driven toward the edge of the Pit Of Eternal Body Odor, Toralei then falls on him and they fall into it together. As a result, Valentine's power is broken, and all the girls he harvested the hearts of get their hearts back. Valentine and Toralei are then tossed out of Draculaura's party by Cleo's Anubis bouncers. The movie ends with Clawd and Draculaura driving away from the school in Draculaura's new car, and splashing mud on Valentine and Toralei. Gallery TV special gallery Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.34.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.32.10 AM.png Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love - tree flashback.jpg love6.png Grhur_375923302417686_1511774_668451076_n.jpg Valentine's Collection.png vak2.png toralei_and_valentine.jpg Two Evil Eyes.png Valentine image.png Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters